memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glassonion0
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Glassonion0! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Nog page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 06:56, September 29, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signing Signing should only be done on talk pages, for ease of reading. Please do not sign additions to the main page. Thanks - 07:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please re-read this. Don't add your signature to articles. It only belongs on talk pages. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a third suggestion to not add signatures to articles. Please acknowledge that you have read this and the block will be lifted before the hour is up.--31dot 16:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we have a link to his twelve appearances? And i put Glassonion0 19:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC)glassonion0 You tell me to ut it, then you say not to. No bodys perfect. :Don't add your signature to articles. Talk pages? Yes. Articles? No. :Also, we have links to his appearances as soon as he is linked in an article. You need not add a second link on the word "Twelve". -- sulfur 20:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Sorry, I thought it would be pretty cool to be able to check out his twelve. Sorry. Glassonion0 20:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC)glassonion0 Credits Please keep in mind that it is unnecessary to provide a complete history of the credits on every episode page, this is done on the pages for each respective season. We also should not list people such as Pulaski who did not even appear in the season.--31dot 08:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed, please keep your accuracy in check. I just removed several credited appearances to Wil Wheaton to episodes that he was no part of. Also, please do not add characters titles to the credits sections; those are intended to be verbatim to the credits in the episode. Thanks. --Alan 16:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Again, credits should not include titles.--31dot 20:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : This is your final warning. Simply put, your edits can't be trusted. Please be aware that you are removing valid information during your edits. Please take more care and be more aware of what you doing, rather than monotonously pasting over existing info. --Alan 05:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It would be very helpful if you put something in the edit summary to indicate what you are doing, especially if you are making a large series of edits quickly. Something like "adding credits" or even "+ credits" would be helpful.--31dot 23:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All image uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Also, file names should describe the image and not be a string of numbers or contain other file format identifiers. - 06:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :In addition make your image names follow proper POV and naming formats. — Morder (talk) 07:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Please review the image use policy again. Images should have an actual name which describes them. Please also make sure that an image does not already exist, as the image you uploaded already did. If you wish to replace it, upload it to the same filename.--31dot 23:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You have once again uploaded an image without following the policies laid out by the image use policy. Specifically, you are not providing "clear, detailed" titles for the images, and you are not putting the correct citations and licenses. You have been warned several times about this. Continued failure to follow the image use policy will result in such images being removed and the possibility of your being briefly blocked from editing. If there is something about the policy you do not understand, or need assistance with, we are willing to help, but things need to be done in the correct manner. --31dot 01:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with this picture? You guys are too much, you don't give people a chance to put a relative picture in. You act as if your God almighty himself. Its not the most perfect image, sorry. Why don't you do all the editing. Its clear that your the only ones that know anything about Star Trek. We should just be grateful that you let us visit your web page. If I make any more mistakes, feel free to come to my house and take all of my episodes off of my computer, clearly I don't deserve to watch them anymore. Course I don't dress up and visit the conventions, so I'm not an expert. Sorry ladies. Frack. :OK, you are naming your images incorrectly. You are taking them from less than full resolution avi copies of episodes. You are announcing to the world with each upload that you are taking them from pirated copies (which is just plain stupid). --OuroborosCobra talk 04:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::On top of that you basically uploaded the same image as this one - so that is why I deleted it outright. — Morder (talk) 04:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::None of your images have a citation or copyright, which you're breaking by having pirated copies in the first place, but by uploading them you are now putting MA at risk for a law suit as well. This has never been about who knows more about Trek, the point is that you simply aren't adding any of the information that each image upload needs so we don't get sued. - 04:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::What any of us or you know about Trek is irrelevant. I don't dress up or visit conventions either, but I still follow the policies here. The quality of the image is not at issue, but the manner in which you upload it is(as well as the source, which you seem to admit is not legal)--31dot 09:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the quality is an issue. This user is uploading lower resolution caps from compressed, pirated sources. That is lower quality than what we are trying to upload now, full resolution DVD or Blu-Ray caps. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess I didn't think that was as important as some of the other issues here- I thought at least one of pictures were slightly better(his duplicate of File:PADD.jpg was a little better) Of course, the fact that the images are from an illegal source makes the quality moot.--31dot 22:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Dawson credit Please note that the credits given in the episodes are taken directly from the episode, and not subject to change. As such, we list Dawson as Biggs-Dawson in the episodes where she was credited as such. I believe it was not until Season 4 that the Biggs was dropped.--31dot 17:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You might have avoided my posting this if you had made use of the edit summary to explain your changes. It would be helpful to others if you could do so. Thanks. --31dot 17:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.31dot (talk) 00:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Again. Please use the "Preview" button when making multiple edits. Thanks. Tom (talk) 20:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I've blocked you for an hour. Maybe now I'll get your attention. Please use the "Preview" button instead of making ten edits in the same section of the article. Thanks. Tom (talk) 20:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Links It is not necessary to link to the same article twice in the same paragraph, as you did with drought at The Magnificent Ferengi. Please also take care when piping links, so that they make sense. I'm not sure what audience has to do with Quark's Bar, for example. 31dot (talk) 02:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) sorry, they were in his bar, and thought it made sense.Glassonion0 (talk) 03:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Titles in credits Please note that the credits in the episode articles are taken directly from the episode and are not subject to change; Rene Auberjonois character was only credited as "Odo" not "Constable Odo", as shown here: 31dot (talk) 22:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :If the character doesn't appear, do you still put them in it?Glassonion0 (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The credits are put in the episode articles as they are seen in the episode, regardless of whether or not any of the characters listed appear in that episode. If they don't appear, there should be (if there isn't already) a note in the Background section stating any main character non-appearances(such as is done at "Family" with Data) 31dot (talk) 03:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages I moved your comment from a completely unrelated section of the talk page to its own section. At the end of the page. Please do not add such comments in unrelated sections, add new comments to the end of the page in their own, more relevant, section. -- sulfur (talk) 02:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Deep Space Nine v Deep Space 9 When adding links to the space station, please ensure that you use the correct link. "Deep Space 9" is the name of the station. The one with the number spelled out is the name of the show. -- sulfur (talk) 13:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, my daughter distracted me at the last moment, I'll have a talk with her about that.Glassonion0 (talk) 02:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Links to in-universe pages from real world pages You added a large number of links to Patrick Stewart's page, including links to dates, places, and so forth. These pages you linked to are "in-universe" pages on the Wiki, and should not be linked to from such real world pages. In addition to this, you linked to dates improperly and only dates relevant to Star Trek productions (filming dates, release dates, and birth and death dates) should be linked to. Please be careful with your future links. -- sulfur (talk) 02:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC)